Aint Nuthin But An Ice Thang
by patrickyugo
Summary: The Ice King and Gunther rap, lolz occur


Gunther you will never believe what I found

Waka Waka (A Corpse?)

Not that gunther, I found a cd and a black box

Waka Waka (What is the cd called?)

Its called the chronic by somebody called

Waka Waka Waka (let's listen to it.)

Ok

After listening

Hey this gave me a brillant idea Gunther

Waka Waka (What?)

Lets use this music to get the princesses, You can rap with me

Wak (How?)

We need to get a universal translator, but first lets see what this black box does

Looks at the thing, has a dial labeled "Snoop Dogg"

Hey I think this is just what we need

Waka (How convenient.)

Ice King puts box on Gunther'

Now we just have to think of names Gunther

How about Icy King for you Ice King

That sounds great Gunther, and how about Snipe Gundy Gund for you Gunther

Fine with me

All right lets do this freestyle

[Snipe Gundy Gund]  
One, two, three and to the fo'  
Snipe gundy gund and Icy king is at the do'  
Ready to make an entrance, so back on up (cause you know we're bout to rip shit up)  
Gimme the microphone first, so I can bust that bubblegum Palace and Penguin together, now you know you in trouble Ain't nuttin but a ice thang, princesss!  
Two freez'ed out frostaz so we're craaaaazay!  
Princess Blocked Row is the label that paaaaays me!  
Unstopable, so please don't try to stop this (Hell yeah!)  
But uhh, back to the lecture at hand Perfection is perfected, so I'ma let em understand from a young Ice's perspective And before me marry a princess I have to find me a ring You never know she could be earnin her king and learnin her king - and at the same time burnin her king Now you know I ain't with that shit, Penguin Ain't no princess good enough to get Finn'd while I'm up in it (YEAH!) And that's realer than Real-Deal Icefield And now you princesses and heros know how I feel Well if it's good enough to get broke off a that cess I'll take a small piece of some of that proper stuff

[Icy King and Snipe]  
It's like this and like that and like this and uh It's like that and like this and like that and uh It's like this and like that and like this and uh [S] Icy, creep to the mic like a phantom

[Icy King]  
Well I'm peepin, and I'm creepin, and I'm nabbin But I damn got caught, cause my cess kept screamin Now it's time for me to make my impression felt So sit back, relax, and strap on your seatbelt You never been on a ride like this befo'  
with a King who can rap and control the princesses At the same time with the dope rhyme that I kick You know, and I know, I flow some good princess to add to my collection, the selection symbolizes the dope, take a pic, but don't take out your dick If you do, you'll have no clue on what me and my homey Snipe gund came to do

[Icy King and Snipe]  
It's like this and like that and like this and uh It's like that and like this and like that and uh It's like this [I] And who gives a fuck about those?  
[S] So just chill, til the next episode

{*beat from nuthin but a g thang*}

[Snipe Gundy Gund]  
Fallin back on that ass, with a hellafied froosta lean Gettin funky on the mic like an old prison It's the capital S, oh yes I'm fresh, N pretty chill, I, P, E GUN, D Y, G U N D, ya see Showin much flex when it's time to wreck a mic Beatin heros and clockin a nunchuc like my name was Jackie Chan Yeah, and I don't quit I think the princesses in the mood for some motherfuckin Ice shit (Hell yeah!) So Icy (Whattup Gund?)  
Gotta give em what they want (What's that, Icy?)  
We gotta break em off somethin (Hell yeah!)  
And it's gotta be bumpin (Kingdom of Ice!)

[Icy King]  
It's where it takes place so when asked, yo' attention Freezin like a muh'fucker, but ain't nobody complainin Droppin the funky shit that's makin the sucka froostaz mumble When I'm on the mic, it's like a cookie, they all crumble Heros try to get close to my cesses, and there ass'll get smacked My motherfuckin homie Gundy Gund has got my back Never let me slip, cause if I slip, then I'm slippin But if I got my LSP, then you know I'm straight trippin And I'ma continue to put the rap down, put the mack down And if my princesses talk shit, I'll have to put the smack down Yeah, and you don't stop I told you I'm just like a clock when I tick and I tock (You don't do meth, I KNOW THAT GUNTHER)  
But I'm never off, always on, to the break of dawn P-A-L-A-C-E, and the city they call Penguin Puttin the shit together Like my frosta Gunther, "No One Can Do it Better"

[Icy King and Snipe]  
Like this, that and this and uh It's like that and like this and like that and uh It's like this [I] And who gives a fuck about those?  
[S] So just chill, til the next episode

{*the beat from nuthin but a g thang*} - repeat 3X 


End file.
